Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to power savings in integrated circuits having graphics processing circuitry.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number and type of devices that can process and display complex graphics has significantly increased. Processing and displaying high-resolution graphics were once limited to higher-end computer systems. In recent years, smaller, portable devices have incorporated the capability to process and display high resolution graphics. Such devices include (but are not limited to) smart phones and tablet computers.
In addition to the incorporation of high-resolution graphics processing capability in a wide variety of platforms, a large number of different graphics formats have proliferated. The various graphics formats may each have different processing requirements. Many such graphics formats include a number of different streams for processing colors (e.g., red, green, and blue). Some graphics formats may also include what is known as alpha data. The alpha data may indicate a level of transparency for information to be displayed, ranging from completely transparent to completely opaque.
In some platforms, conversion between different graphics formats may be performed. Circuitry and/or software may be provided to receive graphics information in one format and to convert and output equivalent graphics information in another format. Such conversions may include converting between two formats in which one, both, or neither includes an alpha component.